Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI Express or PCIe) is a serialized interconnect standard that provides a foundation for a high performance, low latency converged fabric. A PCIe fabric typically includes a host processor that controls a global memory address space of a client system including compute nodes and PCIe devices, such as graphics cards and storage devices. The host processor typically allocates an address space for each of the PCIe devices in the global memory address space to enable communications with the PCIe devices.